


Банный день

by anjinhos, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Series: Вынужденный кошатник [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a cat, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив знал, что с Баки будет непросто, но никак не предполагал, что в эти сложности будут включены ещё и водные процедуры.





	Банный день

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем, кто хоть раз купал кота.

Стив приучил себя вставать в четыре тридцать: дома или на базе Щ.И.Т.а, в любой точке мира он вытаскивал себя из постели и заставлял отправиться на пробежку. Никакой особой пользы от подобной нагрузки для его тела не было, но суть заключалась вовсе не в этом. Стиву просто нужна была хоть какая-то причина, чтобы выбираться из постели. Потому что прежде, чем стать целеустремлённым и несгибаемым Капитаном Америкой, ему предстояло начать день как Стиву Роджерсу – человеку, который, проснувшись от семидесятилетнего сна в чужом для себя времени, не видел больше смысла открывать глаза по утрам.

Поэтому ровно в четыре тридцать Стива подбросило на постели с одной лишь чёткой мыслью: «Пробежка!». Он сел, начав стягивать с себя одеяло, и тогда только осознал, что его привычный рутинный марафон окончен. Чтобы продолжать жить, у Стива теперь была лучшая из причин, мирно сопящая на второй половине кровати. Так что, оглянувшись на Баки, зарывшегося лицом в подушки, он лёг обратно, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию.

В серой предрассветной дымке случившийся три дня назад переезд в Башню Мстителей казался чем-то нереальным, зыбким, как одно из давних сновидений о счастливом окончании войны. Не удержавшись, Стив протянул руку, коснувшись Баки, чтобы убедиться, что не спит, и закусил губу, когда защипало в глазах от того, что его пальцы сжала тёплая живая ладонь. Было странно ощущать в груди тепло вместо сжавшейся, как у заводной игрушки, пружины, но вместе с тем и чертовски приятно. «Больше никаких пробежек», – напомнил себе Стив, закрывая глаза и снова засыпая. Чтобы проснуться от того, что не может дышать.

Задыхаясь, Стив резко распахнул глаза, подбираясь всем телом и готовясь к атаке, и чуть не столкнулся с Баки нос к носу. Тот уложил металлическую руку Стиву на грудь, подперев ею голову, и с удобством вытянулся поперёк свободной половины кровати.

– Бак? – прохрипел Стив, немного сдвинувшись, чтобы было легче дышать.

– У тебя было другое лицо, – уверенно заявил Баки, разглядывая Стива в упор. – Ты весь был другой.

– Да, был. – У Стива сдавило в груди, но в этот раз не от веса улёгшегося на него Баки. – Ты помнишь меня… другим?

Баки замер, глядя словно сквозь Стива, но после нескольких минут раздумий отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет.

– Ничего, не всё сразу, приятель. – Стив мягко коснулся его плеча, подбадривая.

Врачи предупредили Стива, что текущее состояние Баки – затишье перед бурей: за последние пару дней нейронные связи в его мозгу начали восстанавливаться с сумасшедшей по всем меркам скоростью. А вместе с ними по кусочкам должны были вернуться и воспоминания. Это означало, что очень скоро Баки должен вспомнить Стива и их дружбу. А также войну, плен, ГИДРу, семьдесят лет пыток и убийств. И никто не мог сказать, будут ли воспоминания возвращаться по одному или обрушатся на Баки скопом. Так что впереди их ждали хорошие и плохие дни. Стиву нравился этот «штиль» в воспоминаниях Баки, но и к девятибалльному шторму, который мог начаться в любую секунду, он был готов.

К чему он точно готов не был – так это к обилию прикосновений. Они и раньше с Баки постоянно касались друг друга: похлопывали по плечам, ерошили волосы, обменивались объятиями и тычками под рёбра. Стив всегда точно знал, что если слегка откинется назад, то сможет коснуться левым плечом груди Баки. Однако сейчас всё их общение сместилось в сторону прикосновений, и это было… тяжело.

В той, прошлой жизни Стив примирился с тем, что ему нравился Баки, а Баки нравились девушки. Так что он оставил свою влюблённость при себе, сохранив её в секрете до того чёртового поезда в Альпах, а после… признаваться стало уже некому. Он оплакал самую большую свою потерю, сделал, что должен был, и попытался научиться жить с этим уже в новом столетии. А потом Баки вернулся, и то, что Стив старательно затолкал в самую глубину и постарался забыть, начало брать над ним верх. Каждое прикосновение ощущалось на коже как электрический разряд, а когда Баки неосознанно обдавал горячим дыханием шею Стива, тот сам забывал, как дышать.

И хуже всего было то, что не касаться Баки Стив не мог: один из них нуждался в прикосновениях, а второй не мог себе в них отказать. Так что за три неполных дня в Башне Мстителей у Стива уже успел выработаться рефлекс поглаживать спину Баки, как только тот оказался рядом. Потому, стоило Баки перестать его разглядывать и улечься рядом на животе, как рука Стива тут же оказалось между его лопаток, разминая мышцы.

Не прекращая движения, Стив повернулся на бок, чтобы удобнее было разглядывать линию позвоночника, абрис мускулатуры, неровный пунктир шрамов на левом плече. Ему хотелось нарисовать эту спину, может даже вылепить из глины – с этим бы Стив справился на ощупь по памяти. А ещё Стиву нестерпимо хотелось сжать бока Баки ладонями, покрыть поцелуями каждый выступающий позвонок и вжаться лбом между лопаток. От этого ныло в груди и горчило на языке, но Стив не заходил дальше обычного массажа. Он был единственным, кому Баки доверял. Единственным, к кому тот поворачивался спиной и в чьём присутствии позволял себе расслабиться, выходя из модуса Зимнего Солдата. Стив не мог предать его доверия – только не ради собственного желания, вдруг проснувшегося спустя три года после разморозки.

Поэтому, сглотнув вязкую слюну, Стив выровнял дыхание и легко похлопал Баки по правой руке:

– Будешь завтракать, Бак?

Тот оторвал голову от подушки, оставившей на его лице розовую полосу, и согласно кивнул. Еда теперь была в списке любимых вещей Баки. Сначала он набрасывался на всё съедобное, что попадалось под руку, чтобы заглушить голод. Но теперь начал разделять еду на ту, что ему нравилась по вкусу, и на ту, что не очень, поэтому Стиву пришлось учиться готовить.

Во времена до сыворотки Эрскина Стива и на пушечный выстрел не подпускали к плите, чтобы он почём зря не переводил продукты: за все завтраки, обеды и ужины сначала отвечала мама, а потом Баки. В военные годы, впрочем, как и в двадцать первом веке, Стив обедал в солдатских столовых или перекусывал тем, что можно было съесть на ходу. Но сейчас он медленно, но верно штурмовал кулинарию. С тем, что можно было быстро сообразить на завтрак, он уже освоился.

С глазуньей и беконом он справлялся на отлично, а вафли вообще можно было назвать верхом кулинарного мастерства Стива Роджерса. После первой попытки Стив едва смог отдраить вафельницу, однако под чутким руководством ДЖАРВИСа второй подход оказался вполне съедобным: вафли подгорели, но понравились Баки. Поэтому Стив набивал руку, выпекая их в промышленных масштабах – двое суперсолдат ели, как маленькая армия.

– Десерт. – Стив поставил перед Баки тарелку со стопкой вафель, и присел за стол.

Баки тут же придвинул тарелку к себе, а вместе с ней и батарею баночек с повидлами, джемами и конфитюрами. Стив сначала ставил на яблочное повидло – раньше Баки всегда отдавал предпочтение именно яблокам и всему, что из них можно сделать. Помнится, он довольно хрустел даже мелкими ядрёно-кислыми «дичками», росшими на пустыре, но попробовав теперь, больше к повидлу не прикасался. Зато ему пришёлся по душе сливовый джем.

Стив успел заметить, что пока Баки скручивал одной рукой крышку банки, второй он стянул с его тарелки полоску бекона. Поймав взгляд Стива, он с довольным видом запихнул её в рот. Для Баки это было чем-то вроде игры: сбрасывать, или наоборот, подбирать что-нибудь и наблюдать за реакцией Стива, словно проверяя границы дозволенного. Поняв, как это работает ещё в первый вечер после игры с пультом, Стив выбрал политику непротивления кошачьим проделкам, поэтому просто подтолкнул свою тарелку к Баки. Тот уже без особого энтузиазма взял ещё одну полоску, отправил её в рот и переключился на размазывание джема по вафлям.

Стив подвинул тарелку обратно, принявшись за завтрак и вполглаза наблюдая за Баки. Тот, погружаясь в процесс, будь то заправка вафель джемом или изучение истории за последние семьдесят лет, сосредоточенно сводил брови, поджимал губы и слегка сужал глаза. Раньше с таким лицом он чистил винтовку, а теперь размазывал варёную сливовую мякоть по вафлям. Кто-то бы назвал его внешний вид пугающим, но Стиву нравилось видеть Баки сконцентрированным на деле, которое его занимало.

Позавтракали они в полной тишине – Баки всё ещё не особо жаловал разговоры и больше слушал и молчал, если Стиву всё-таки удавалось втянуть его в беседу. Так что Стив молча доел и начал убирать со стола, оставив Баки увлечённо гонять шарики по экрану планшета.

Сообщение от Тони застало Стива за мытьём посуды. «Он вылизывается?» – всплыло на экране телефона. Стив даже немного опешил, но после всё же быстро набрал: «Я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос».

«Это да или нет?» – сразу же вспыхнул экран. Стив покачал головой: Тони было скучно, но состояние Баки вовсе не тема для шуток.

– ДЖАРВИС, ты можешь отклонять сообщения и звонки от Тони, если у них не будет высокого приоритета? – спросил Стив, убирая телефон в карман.

– Конечно, сэр, но должен вас предупредить, что мои протоколы в таком случае могут быть переписаны мистером Старком в ближайшие полчаса, – сообщил в ответ вежливый голос ИксИна.

Стив улыбнулся, покачав головой: ему нравилось врождённое неумение Тони отступать, хоть иногда с ним и было очень тяжело из-за этого общаться. Ещё порой Тони перегибал палку в своих шутках, но эта, пусть и была не слишком уместной, всё же пришлась как нельзя кстати, заставив Стива задуматься. Он ежедневно наблюдал, как Баки умывается, чистит зубы и сбривает щетину, но никак не мог припомнить, чтобы тот ходил в душ.

Немного сбитый с толку своим открытием, Стив вышел в гостиную, где Баки, растянувшись на диване, всё ещё играл во что-то на планшете. Присмотревшись, Стив заметил, что длинные волосы, которые в первые дни выглядели довольно пушистыми и постоянно лезли в глаза, теперь превратились в тёмную паклю, которую Баки привычным движением головы стряхивал с лица.

Стив раздосадовано вздохнул, коря себя за невнимательность – чтобы быть полностью счастливым, ему хватало того, что Баки жив и рядом. Но Баки одного лишь присутствия Стива было недостаточно. Зимний Солдат был приспособлен для выполнения миссий в нечеловеческих условиях, но никак не для повседневной жизни. Стив понял это практически сразу, но всё ещё не знал, что именно в поведении Баки стоит принимать за тревожные звоночки. Душ явно был поводом насторожиться, но Стив обратил внимание на это лишь сейчас. И страшно представить, сколько всего ещё он пока упускал.

Когда они заезжали в эту квартиру, он точно помнил, что показывал Баки, где душ. Но почему тот им не воспользовался? Первой на ум пришла мысль о том, что Баки просто не разобрался в том, как работает навороченная душевая кабина, но Стив её отмёл. Баки осваивал любую технику буквально за несколько минут. Тот же планшет не вызвал у него никаких сложностей, хотя первые мгновения он просто вертел его в руках, пытаясь понять, в чём назначение куска металла со стеклом. Так что несколько кнопок в душевой кабине Баки бы не испугали.

Возможно, он не любил воду? Но умывание и чистка зубов у Баки проблем не вызывали, как и необходимость раздеться. Нагота его вообще не смущала – Баки, кажется, её даже не замечал, а вот Стиву приходилось тактично отворачиваться, когда тот переодевался.

Тогда что? Стив вздохнул. Он знал, что если спросит прямо, то получит практически мгновенный ответ – Баки всё ещё считал его своим куратором и по любому запросу выдавал всю информацию, которую мог найти среди пробелов в памяти. Вот только Стиву неловко было спрашивать. Но его неудобства ничего не значили в настоящий момент, так что он, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к щекам, присел рядом с Баки на диван.

– Бак, – позвал он, и тот тут же сел рядом, отложив планшет.

Под внимательным взглядом Стив ещё больше стушевался, но отступать не стал:

– Знаешь… у тебя длинные волосы и… в ванной столько кондиционеров, бальзамов и ещё непонятно чего. Думаю, тебе что-нибудь из них подойдёт… или понравится…

Баки выслушал его сбивчивую речь, но ничего не ответил, видимо, не поняв, чего от него хотят.

– Не хочешь принять душ? Ну и… заодно попробовать что-нибудь из тех флаконов со средствами для волос? Там целый шкафчик, так что… Боже…

Стив потёр лицо, ругая себя за эту жалкую попытку – нужно было просто сказать прямо и ничего не усложнять. Придумать что-то, что прозвучало бы как ненавязчивая просьба и…

– Санитарная обработка? – прервал его мысли Баки, который тоже ненадолго призадумался и теперь сидел со странным выражением тревоги и сомнения на лице, как будто не уверенный в своих выводах насчёт слов Стива.

Санитарная обработка – странное словосочетание, неприятно кольнувшее слух, хотя и очень близкое по значению к тому, чего Стив хотел добиться в конечном итоге. Этот термин явно был из тех, что использовала ГИДРА, но раз он был понятен Баки, Стив решил им воспользоваться, пока они постепенно не переименуют «санитарную обработку» в «принять душ».

– Да. – Стив уверенно кивнул и аккуратно поинтересовался: – Ты мог бы ею заняться?

Баки нервно облизал губы, но ровно отчеканил в ответ:

– Не проводится самостоятельно.

– О?

Такого Стив не ожидал. Он собирался принести полотенца, помочь выбрать гель для душа и шампунь из пары десятков разных баночек, но мыть Баки… Внутри всё сжалось, то ли от нервозности, то ли от предвкушения. Но разбираться в себе у Стива не было времени: Баки рядом занервничал, видимо, решив, что его отказ расстроил Стива. От этого он весь сжался, начав теребить металлическими пальцами край дивана, и уставился в одну точку, насупив брови.

– Эй, всё хорошо – мы сделаем это вместе. Идёт?

Баки перевёл на него взгляд и кивнул, оставшись всё таким же напряжённым.

– Подожди немного, я пока подготовлю ванну. – Стив улыбнулся, попытавшись его приободрить, и направился в ванную в комнате Баки.

От душа он решил отказаться в пользу удобства ванной – так у них было больше места для манёвров и Стиву не пришлось бы раздеваться. Поэтому он быстро закрыл слив, настроил воду, чтобы та не была обжигающей, и налил немного пены. В воздухе сразу же запахло чем-то травянисто-пряным, и Стив довольно вдохнул полной грудью – Баки должно было понравиться. Оставив ванну набираться, он подготовил несколько полотенец и свежую одежду, разулся и закатал до середины голени мягкие домашние штаны. Стив старался сосредоточиться на том, что делал, а не на мыслях, которые роились в голове. Он уже заранее знал, что будет чувствовать себя неловко и оттого неуверенно, а это обычно нервировало Баки. Тот и так сейчас был немного на взводе: Стив пока не понял что, но что-то в их разговоре взволновало Баки.

– Ты готов, Бак? – Стив вошёл в гостиную, но Баки там не оказалось.

– Он в вашей спальне, сэр, – подал голос ДЖАРВИС, который после их первой ночи в этой квартире постоянно докладывал Стиву о перемещениях Баки.

Стив благодарно кивнул и направился к себе: Баки нашёлся у шкафа с очередной футболкой в руках, которую теребил пальцами. Это было скверным знаком – футболки были чем-то вроде антидепрессантов для Баки, и если он начинал таскать их из шкафа, это значило, что его что-то сильно беспокоило. С утра он был в полном порядке, следовательно, виной всему был недавний разговор о приёме ванны.

– Бак? – Стив подошёл ближе. – Всё хорошо?

– Так точно, – ответил Баки и тяжело сглотнул.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит. – Стив с надеждой взглянул на него: – Скажи мне, что не так, и мы придумаем, как это исправить.

– Состояние в пределах нормы, – тут же отозвался Баки, на глазах замыкаясь в себе: его пальцы всё ещё остервенело мусолили ткань, но лицо стало отрешённым – он уже входил в состояние Зимнего Солдата.

– Хэй, всё в порядке. Если ты не хочешь принимать ванну сегодня, то мы можем отложить это, пока ты не будешь готов. – Стив постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал по возможности мягко.

Он попытался сдать назад, поняв, что где-то, сам того не заметив, надавил слишком сильно. Внутри Баки словно был какой-то тумблер и стоило ему уловить хотя бы намёк на приказ в тоне Стива, как все его кошачьи повадки и озорство отключались, а сам он переходил в режим полного подчинения куратору. Чтобы выключить Зимнего Солдата, потом нужно было два-три часа, которые для Стива шли за сутки. Вчера он уже поднял этот вопрос на сеансе с психиатром, но для решения такой проблемы тому нужен был не день и не два.

– Санитарная обработка – обязательная процедура. Отказ от проведения и нарушение графика ведут к негативным последствиям, – доложил Баки.

Чёрт! У Баки был график, и того сильно нервировало его несоблюдение – в подкорку Солдата вбили много «должен» и «обязан», неподчинение которым сулило наказание. И напоминание о санитарной обработке заставило Баки считать себя не выполнившим обязательные условия и ждать карательных мер.

– В график внесены корректировки. Начинаем с сегодняшнего дня. Ты готов? – Стив весь подобрался, заставив голос звучать сухо, так словно он был на задании.

Иногда вместо пряника Баки нужен был кнут: он чувствовал себя спокойнее, если у его куратора был план действий и он давал чёткие указания. Стив ненавидел такие моменты до тошноты, но всё же прибегал к этому методу, когда в нём была необходимость. Так что он дождался уверенного кивка и сразу же попытался сгладить ситуацию, натянув на лицо улыбку.

– Вот и хорошо. Пойдём со мной. – Он дошёл спиной вперёд практически до самого выхода из комнаты, чтобы не спускать глаз со следующего за ним Баки, всё ещё нервного и покорного.

Вместе они дошли до ванной комнаты, где шумела включённая вода, а всё пространство заполнила полупрозрачная взвесь пара, пахнущая травами.

– Разденься пока, пожалуйста, – попросил Стив, легко похлопав Баки по плечу, и направился к ванне.

Выключив воду, он проверил, чтобы она оказалась не слишком горячей, и подошёл к шкафчикам за шампунем. Стив намеренно не оборачивался, давая Баки время и личное пространство, пусть сейчас тот и не осознавал, что ему это нужно. Они, в общем-то, и раньше видели друг друга обнажёнными, когда несколько лет делили одну маленькую квартирку на двоих, и потом, уже на фронте. На войне вообще было сложно с уединением и что в казармах, что в речках все мылись скопом, пока была возможность и, если везло, тёплая вода. И всё же Стив старался по возможности держать дистанцию, чтобы когда Баки придёт в норму, воспоминания о происходящем сейчас, не задевали его чувство собственного достоинства. Стив помнил, как тот всегда тяжело принимал чужую помощь, и старался не переступить эту черту в их близости. Поэтому он увлечённо вертел в руках приятно пахнущие флаконы, давая Баки время раздеться и залезть в ванну.

Наконец определившись с шампунем, бальзамом и гелем для душа, Стив повернулся и чуть не выронил их все разом от увиденного – в своей попытке сделать как лучше он снова допустил ошибку. Сгрузив флаконы на столик у ванной, Стив быстро подошёл к застывшему у стены полностью обнаженному Баки: ноги и руки на ширине плеч, ладони упираются в стену чуть выше головы.

– Бак, – с ужасом выдохнул Стив, глядя на то, как дрожат пальцы на правой руке.

Боже, он оставил его одного в ожидании чего-то ужасного, что вот-вот, по мнению Баки, должно было с ним случиться. Чего-то, что вызывало страх от одного лишь упоминания чёртовой санитарной обработки. Как Стив не заметил, что Баки сильно напуган?

– Баки, – позвал он, подойдя сбоку, чтобы быть в поле зрения.

Но тот не отозвался, судорожно дыша сквозь приоткрытые побелевшие губы и уставившись перед собой остекленевшими глазами. Он весь замер и сжался – только пальцы живой руки подрагивали.

– Баки, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Бак… – Стив аккуратно развернул его, отведя от стены на пару шагов. – Посмотри на меня. Всё хорошо. Не будет больно, обещаю. – Он взял лицо Баки в ладони, всё же заставив того взглянуть на себя. – Я о тебе позабочусь. Ты мне доверяешь?

Сфокусировав на нём взгляд, Баки быстро закивал головой. Стив сжал его ладони в своих, снова попятившись.

– Всё будет хорошо. Идём со мной. – Он даже не моргал, чтобы не разрывать зрительный контакт, и отступал назад, пока не упёрся в ванну. – Давай вместе. Шаг, – они оба перекинули ноги через бортик ванной, – ещё шаг.

Теперь они стояли друг напротив друга в воде, и это уже была половина дела. Оставалось лишь закончить начатое, и Стив стал постепенно приседать, утягивая Баки за собой. Он опустился к самой воде, дождавшись, пока Баки сядет, и только потом ступил на кафельный пол.

– Не вставай, всё в порядке. Я рядом. – Стив вскинул руку, останавливая потянувшегося вслед за ним Баки, и в подтверждение своих слов присел на бортик ванны. – Всё хорошо?

Баки кивнул в ответ.

– Вода не слишком горячая?

Ещё один кивок. Стив выдохнул – раз Баки не отчеканил в ответ «так точно», значит, модус Зимнего Солдата они пока миновали. Он опустил руку в воду, размешивая пену и давая Баки время освоиться. Тот проследил за его движением и тоже сжал в ладони горсть пены. Пластины на левой руке пришли в движение, сместившись так, что между стыками не осталось зазоров, и Баки запустил в пену и её. Минут через пять его плечи немного расслабились и Стив решил, что пора постепенно двигаться дальше.

– Что скажешь? – Взяв со столика шампунь, Стив открыл флакон и протянул его Баки.

Тот слегка принюхался и сразу же отпрянул, наморщив нос и качая головой.

– Не нравится? – Стив удивлённо понюхал шампунь, приятно пахнущий лимоном, и лишь теперь сообразил, что коты не очень жалуют запах цитрусовых. – Чёрт, прости.

Он протянул Баки баночку с гелем, но тот практически сразу вернул и её, забраковав запах морского бриза, так что Стиву пришлось нести остальные флаконы. Быстро перепробовав все, Баки остановил свой выбор на самых приторно пахнущих, довольно втягивая ноздрями сладкий аромат манго и папайи.

– Ты теперь будешь пахнуть, как упаковка Jelly Belly. – Стив улыбнулся, забрав у него кондиционер и поставив тот на столик к выбранному гелю для душа с запахом арбуза.

Баки лишь пожал плечами – он любил сладкое и был вовсе не против им пахнуть. Зато он был категорически против того, чтобы Стив прикасался к его волосам. Он и раньше избегал прикосновений к голове, легко уворачиваясь от ладони Стива, но теперь делал это с особым энтузиазмом, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Так что уже через полминуты весь пол был залит водой и пеной, а Стив, поскальзываясь, кружил у ванны, пытаясь дотянуться до Баки.

– Баки, всё хорошо. Просто посиди на месте немного, Ба… – Стив замычал на полуслове от того, что, поскользнувшись, вписался коленом в край ванны. – Пожалуйста, Бак, – попросил он, присев на кафель и растирая ладонью ушиб.

В ответ ему достался лишь хмурый взгляд из-под бровей, а мокрый и взъерошенный Баки одним движением сместился в другой конец ванны. По полу расплескалась новая порция воды, окончательно промочив домашние штаны Стива, и тот поднялся на ноги. Впервые за всё время он был очень не рад тому факту, что в Башне вместительные ванны – в таких как раз хватало места для манёвров Баки.

Вздохнув, Стив начал новый раунд, стоивший ему ещё двух ушибов и мокрой майки, но закончившийся тем, что он всё же сумел поймать Баки за загривок. Тот весь напрягся под его пальцами, но с места не двигался, только снова часто задышал.

– Всё хорошо, – в который раз повторил Стив, сместив ладонь на металлическое плечо.

Он дотянулся второй рукой до душа, и, включив воду, на пару мгновений задержал её перед Баки, показывая, что в ней нет ничего страшного. Того это не особо успокоило, но он позволил подтащить себя к бортику ванной и снова замер там без движения. Стив устало прикрыл глаза, понимая, что Баки просто подчинился и на самом деле всё ещё напуган, но прекратить сейчас не мог, оставалось лишь постараться закончить всё побыстрее.

– Я намочу тебе волосы водой, – предупредил он на всякий случай и поднял лейку повыше.

Отпустив плечо Баки, Стив переместил ладонь ему на лоб, плотно прижав её у самой кромки волос, чтобы вода не текла в глаза. Когда-то давно так делала его мама, правда, тогда самому Стиву было около четырёх, и вместо огромной ванны с душем у него были таз и ковшик. Воспоминание было довольно смутным, но светлым и беззаботным, и Стиву хотелось, чтобы у Баки тоже остались приятные ассоциации. Опустив лейку в воду в ванне, чтобы хоть как-то восполнить то, что расплескалось по полу, он налил в ладонь немного шампуня и принялся втирать его в волосы аккуратными массирующими движениями.

В первый раз пены получилось немного, и Стив быстро смыл её, начав втирать новую порцию. Он не был уверен, что Баки понравится, но по тому, как округлились, расслабляясь, плечи, а голова начала клониться вперёд, стало понятно, что он на правильном пути. Ещё раз смыв пену, Стив заставил Баки откинуться на бортик и опустился на колени, чтобы не сгибаться над ним.

Теперь он не столько вспенивал шампунь, сколько массировал, с нажимом проходясь большими пальцами по затылку и за ушами. Баки же, полуприкрыв глаза, задышал размереннее и «мял» пальцы о бортики ванной. Стив не мог отвести взгляда, наблюдая, как поднимается его широкая грудная клетка, как рельефно проступает пресс на выдохах и из-под мыльной воды показывается ямка пупка на вдохах. Он словно впал в транс, раз за разом повторяя движения пальцами и впитывая взглядом плавные линии наконец расслабившегося тела. В груди, где недавно всё оборвалось от вида Баки, застывшего у стены, сейчас сворачивалось в клубок что-то тёплое и практически невесомое.

В реальность Стива вернула пена, начавшая стекать с рук ему на колени. Так что пришлось попросить Баки сесть, чтобы смыть её, но тот охотно улёгся обратно, когда пришла очередь наносить кондиционер. Теперь Баки расслабился сразу же, как только его коснулись пальцы Стива, и снова размеренно задышал сквозь приоткрытые губы.

Сам же Стив прикусил щёку изнутри, борясь с желанием наклониться и прижаться губами к виску Баки. У него пальцы сводило, как хотелось позволить рукам спуститься ниже и начать массировать плечи, грудь, руки, живот. Если бы он мог вытянуть из Баки всю его застарелую усталость и затаённую боль, а потом забраться к нему ванну и лежать, обняв, пока вода не остынет…

Словно этих мыслей, переворачивавших всё внутри, было мало, Баки издал стон. Тихий, грудной, расслабленный – он заставил Стива всего напрячься. Но, притворившись, что ничего не было, Стив продолжил массаж, пока Баки, удивлённо приоткрыв рот, не издал ещё один стон, только уже более громко и протяжно. Это был признак чистого удовольствия, не замутнённого сексуальным подтекстом, но тело Стива рассудило иначе: от одного звука кожа покрылась мурашками, а внизу живота появилась горячая тяжесть. Закусив губу, Стив на секунду зажмурился и, сделав собственные прикосновения практически невесомыми, поскорее закончил массаж.

Баки его реакции не заметил, но ничуть её не облегчил, с удовольствием теперь подставляясь под ладони. И к мочалке на своих плечах отнёсся с полным спокойствием, позволив намылить спину.

– Справишься дальше сам? – Стив протянул ему мочалку, предлагая закончить самостоятельно.

Баки на несколько секунд отвлёкся, выдавливая металлическими пальцами из мочалки потоки пены, но потом быстро взялся за дело, дав Стиву такую желанную передышку.

Тело уже давно не реагировало на что-то так ярко и остро, и сейчас для Стива эти ощущения были немного оглушающими. Поэтому он присел на пол, опустив голову и переводя дыхание. Он так и просидел, закрыв глаза и повторяя про себя армейский устав, пока Баки заканчивал мыться. Стив вышел из оцепенения, лишь когда плеск воды затих, и, обернувшись, встретился с внимательным взглядом Баки.

– Ты всё? Молодец, Бак, – Стив улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

Открыв слив, он обдал Баки из душевой лейки и быстро завернул в огромное полотенце, старательно не опуская взгляд ниже ключиц. Ещё одним полотенцем поменьше он аккуратно обернул чисто вымытые волосы, чтобы те не намочили одежду.

– Как закончишь, подожди меня у себя в спальне, пожалуйста, – я пойду переоденусь. – Стив отдал Баки стопку его вещей и буквально сбежал к себе в комнату.

Закрыв дверь уже своей ванной, он навис над умывальником, принявшись растирать лицо и шею холодной водой, чтобы хоть немного остудить горящую кожу. Рядом с Баки Стив всегда испытывал лёгкое томление, но чтобы возбудиться от одного лишь стона… Стив выпрямился, осуждающе глядя на своё отражение. Внутри мешались чувство беспомощности и гадливости по отношению к самому себе – позабытое ощущение из прошлого века.

Вспышка возбуждения прошла, оставив Стива с пониманием того, что она была первой, но отнюдь не последней. Но он как-то жил с этим все те годы в довоенном Бруклине и на фронте, так что и сейчас вполне мог справиться с желаниями собственного тела. Поэтому Стив встряхнулся и отодвинул надуманные переживания на задний план. Он вытащил из кармана телефон, смахнул с экрана десяток сообщений от Тони и написал одно Наташе, а после пошёл переодеваться в сухое.

Когда он вошёл в спальню Баки, тот ждал его, усевшись на кровать и расфокусированно глядя в пространство перед собой, но, заметив Стива, перевёл на него заинтересованный взгляд.

– Давай закончим с твоими волосами? – предложил Стив, показав ему принесённый с собой фен.

На шум и потоки горячего воздуха Баки отреагировал абсолютно спокойно. И причиной этому, скорее всего, было то, что Стив снова начал аккуратно перебирать прядки влажных волос – Баки опять разомлел под его руками, прикрыв глаза и позволяя наклонять свою голову в любые стороны. Стив и сам вновь впал в транс, пропуская между пальцами мягкие пряди, немного вьющиеся на концах от влаги. Вот только сушить волосы было намного быстрее, чем их мыть, и очень скоро Стиву пришлось отложить фен. На секунду он почувствовал себя неловко, всё ещё стоя над Баки с пустыми руками, но тот вдруг задрал голову вверх, глядя в упор.

Взгляд был открытым и тёплым, и Стив улыбнулся, глядя в ответ. Он часто улыбался Баки, даже если порой чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво. Тогда он просто натягивал улыбку на лицо, как в долгие месяцы работы на сенатора Брандта. И все его старания не были напрасными – Баки наконец ему улыбнулся. Уголки губ лишь немного приподнялись, но вокруг светлых глаз появились лучики морщинок, которые Стив помнил ещё с Бруклина, когда Баки улыбался широко и открыто.

Стив засмотрелся на эту улыбку, запоминая до мельчайших деталей, и не заметил, как Баки потянулся к нему. Так что ощущение ладоней на своих запястьях стало для Стива неожиданностью. Он опустил взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что ощущение пальцев над пульсом не игра воображения.

– Узкие запястья, – тихо, словно самому себе, сказал Баки.

Его пальцы медленно прошлись вверх к локтям, прощупывая, будто ища под мышцами тонкие кости, и сердце Стива сделало кульбит – прикосновения были аккуратными, словно Баки боялся ему навредить.

– Ты вспомнил меня? – спросил Стив, буквально затаив дыхание.

– Немного. Хрупкие кости и скверный характер, – ответил Баки и сразу же поджал губы, видимо, решив, что это прозвучало грубо.

– Боже. Бак… – Стив присел перед ним, чувствуя, как жжётся в глазах. – Баки, – вышло сорвано и хрипло, но Стив не знал, как выразить всё то, что сейчас испытывал.

Баки вспомнил его!

Они сидели, глядя друг на друга, и каждый не решался даже пошевелиться, не то что нарушить тишину. Баки всё ещё сжимал запястья Стива в своих руках, иногда чуть сильнее нажимая подушечками больших пальцев, словно слушая зашкаливающий сейчас пульс.

Стив разомкнул губы, не зная, что сорвётся с языка первым: благодарность, чувства, что он сейчас испытывал, просьба обнять. Но звонок в дверь так и не дал ему заговорить – Баки моментально закрылся, став собранным и готовым в любую секунду переключиться в Зимнего Солдата.

– Всё в порядке. – Стив остановил его, когда тот попытался встать. – Эта Наташа – она друг. Помнишь, вы недавно виделись?

Баки согласно кивнул, но по прищуру его глаз стало понятно, что Наташу он пока другом не считал – скорее возможной мишенью. Однако, когда Стив попросил его остаться в спальне, а сам пошёл открывать, Баки послушно выполнил его просьбу, оставшись сидеть на кровати.

Стив спешно открыл дверь, уже готовясь поздороваться с Наташей, но на пороге оказалась Мария.

– Мисс Хилл, – кивнул Стив, не скрывая, что удивлён её видеть.

– Мистер Роджерс, – с лёгкой ехидцей отозвалась Мария, вздёрнутой бровью как бы спрашивая, сколько раз она просила называть её по имени.

Стив, хмыкнув, улыбнулся:

– Давно не виделись, Мария.

– Редко бываю у вас на этаже. – Мария лишь пожала плечами и протянула ему упаковку с резинками для волос. – Наташа сказала – ты это искал.

Стив забрал резинки, благодарно кивнув, но то, что Наташа передала их через Марию, означало, что её нет в Башне, и, скорее всего, в городе, а, возможно, даже в стране.

– Спасибо, а сама Наташа…

– …в небольшом турне, – закончила за ним Мария.

Стива кольнуло чувство вины: с момента, как он нашёл Баки, он не был задействован ни в одной миссии Мстителей и даже не интересовался, как сейчас обстоят дела в команде, лишь отвечал на сообщения, которые присылали ему остальные. Хотя после того, как они уничтожили ГИДРу, а вместе с ней и Щ.И.Т., работы для Мстителей должно было быть чертовски много.

– Я нужен? – спросил Стив, понимая, что так правильно – принять участие в расхлёбывании той каши, что он заварил, но боясь услышать положительный ответ.

Он не представлял, как сейчас сможет оставить Баки. Тот вполне справлялся самостоятельно и мог прожить без присмотра пару дней, но Стив боялся выпускать его из виду – весь его мир сузился до размеров их квартиры. И, кажется, все остальные были в курсе этого, потому что Мария лишь покачала головой:

– Это скорее экскурсия, чем задание, но с ней на всякий случай поехал Клинт. – Она украдкой бросила несколько взглядов за спину Стива, словно надеясь увидеть Баки. – Я дам знать, если ты понадобишься.

– Спасибо. И за резинки тоже. – Стив ещё раз улыбнулся, понимая, что разговор подошёл к концу.

– Обращайся, – на ходу кинула Мария, направившись к лифтам.

Стив закрыл за ней дверь и направился обратно к Баки в спальню, думая о том, что его добровольное затворничество – нарушение долга Капитана Америки, чьей миссией было защищать мир и истреблять ГИДРу и подобных ей. Раньше эта мысль помогала ему двигаться дальше, но сейчас от неё ничего не всколыхнулось в груди, зато сердце дрогнуло, когда он увидел напряжённо выжидающего Баки, сидящего на кровати, где он его оставил. Быстро просканировав его взглядом и убедившись, что всё в порядке, Баки заметно расслабился.

Это было эгоистично, но Стив вдруг подумал, что Капитан Америка мог подождать со своей миссией, потому что у Стива Роджерса тоже было задание – вернуть Баки Барнсу самого себя. И, наверное, оно было даже более сложным, чем крушить террористов и инопланетных захватчиков.

– Ты не против, если я завяжу тебе волосы? – спросил он, подойдя к Баки и протянув ему пластмассовую пластинку с набором чёрных резинок. – Так они меньше будут лезть в глаза, – пояснил Стив, отведя от его лица прядку, что всё норовила зацепиться за ресницы.

Баки взял резинки в руки, задумчиво повертел их перед глазами, но согласно кивнул, и Стив отправился в ванную за расчёской. Когда-то давно он завязывал косички Бекке, младшей сестре Баки, так что с обычным хвостиком справился довольно легко: аккуратно расчесав спутавшиеся во время сушки волосы, Стив стянул их на затылке, заправив короткие пряди за уши. Он замер на несколько секунд, разглядывая результат, а потом быстрее, чем смог обдумать, что делает, наклонился и невесомо коснулся губами сладко пахнущих фруктами волос на макушке Баки.

Резко выпрямившись, Стив постарался взять себя в руки – сегодня он и так слишком часто ходил по краю.

– Не слишком туго? – уточнил он, отходя от Баки, чтобы взглянуть на него спереди.

Тот лишь качнул головой, а потом повторил это движение снова, увлечённый ощущением покачивающегося сзади короткого хвоста. Стив широко улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним.

– Чем хочешь заняться? – спросил он, когда Баки надоело трясти головой.

У них сегодня был выходной, что означало, что весь день был полностью предоставлен им: никаких встреч с врачами, терапии, анализов и замеров, которые приходилось делать Стиву, потому что люди в белых халатах нервировали Баки.

– Список, – коротко отозвался тот и первым направился в гостиную.

В крио и на миссиях Баки пропустил всё то, что происходило в мире за последние семьдесят лет, так что Стив рассудил, что им обоим было бы неплохо наверстать упущенное. И теперь они один за одним вычёркивали пункты из списка Стива, который ему надиктовали всей командой Мстители, чтобы он смог восполнить культурные пробелы. Конечно, кое-что в списке пришлось подкорректировать, чтобы не проверять, как Баки отреагирует на излишнюю жестокость и эмоциональность, так что оттуда исчезли некоторые фильмы, включая Рокки, а к музыкальным альбомам появились пометки с названиями песен, которые стоило пропустить.

После недавней встречи с Марией первым в памяти тут же всплыло название фильма, который она ему когда-то посоветовала. Она назвала его лёгкой комедией, что отлично подходило для сегодняшнего дня, так что Стив решил остановить выбор на нём.

– Посмотрим «Римские каникулы», Бак? – спросил он, раскладывая подушки на диване.

Оглянувшись, Стив не нашёл того рядом с собой, но из кухни донесся щелчок дверцы микроволновки и зашумел чайник – Баки исправно исполнял одну из их первых в этом времени традиций. Пару лет назад, когда Стив только вливался в команду, Клинт показал ему, как готовить какао с зефирками, которое яро отстаивал в одном из споров с Тором за звание напитка богов. Попробовав, Стив чуть не выплюнул всё обратно – к сладкому он относился довольно холодно, а вот Баки оказался сладкоежкой настолько, что, кажется, готов был есть сахар из пачки. Так что к их первому просмотру фильма, Стив приготовил ему этот сладкий ад в большой кружке, и теперь кино без какао не обходилось.

Выйдя из кухни, Баки протянул Стиву чашку с крепким чёрным чаем без сахара и сел рядом, сжав в ладонях свою кружку с горкой зефирок сверху. Стив улыбнулся и, отпив чай, перевёл взгляд на телевизор, на котором Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. запустил чёрно-белый фильм, но получив лёгкий тычок металлическим плечом, завёл руку назад, принявшись гладить Баки спину. Тот выгнулся, подставляясь под ладонь, и, слегка прикрыв глаза, внимательно смотрел фильм, сжимая в обеих ладонях свою кружку.

Их маленький мирок снова вернулся в состояние покоя, и Стив улыбнулся ещё шире, скрыв это за кромкой чашки, наслаждаясь чаем и ощущением крепкой спины под пальцами.

Возможно, миссия Стива Роджерса и была из непростых, но он чертовски сильно её любил.


End file.
